Machines used in mining applications often work cutting rock away from rock walls inside underground tunnels. In some applications, the front of the machine, where the cutting tool is operating, may be hard for the operator to see. This may be because the work area is confined, dimly lit or there is a safety need to maintain a distance from the machine during operation, for example to avoid injury from falling/flying rock. Positioning the cutting tool, or other implement, can be difficult under these conditions. Further, when cutting rock walls, it is often beneficial to cut the wall away in a pattern to control the removal of the rock and the stability of the work surface. To do so, the implement must be placed in a certain position to cut the appropriate pattern. This type of precision only increases the difficulty of operator placement of the tool, especially when the tool is partially or entirely obscured by the machine, or the work conditions (confined area, dimly lit, etc.).
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2016/0053447 (“Fritz et al.”) published Feb. 25, 2016, describes a location indicator system that includes a memory configured to store information identifying a location of one or more areas to be avoided in an external reference system (x, y, z) and a controller configured to compare a milling drum location to the areas to be avoided. A better system is needed.